Pov Alfendi
by Daisyplane
Summary: Your Point of View, a week of your life dating the infamous Alfendi Layton... Eeeeeeeep!... Im weird I know...


Day 1  
You've been together for about a year now and things are going smoothly. Alfendi has already headed off to work; you have nervous feelings about his assistant Lucy Baker, the fact that they are alone together in that small so called mystery room and… You daze off from that thought, into mental nothingness for a while. You snap back to the real world and notice it's already 2.00 pm.

'My how time flies' you think to yourself. 'In just 4 and a half hours he will be home… If I'm lucky.'  
You hear the doorbell chime and you automatically start walking towards the front door.

'I wonder who it could be?' A man stands outside with his hands holding something behind his back, he looked all dressed up in his favorite attire and he had obviously attempted to wrap his hair into his usual pony tail except for the one stray piece of hair that manages to fall back out of place. "Hello dear, what brings you home so early… And what's with the get-up?"

His eyes dart around, scanning the surroundings avoiding having to look towards you, but anywhere else he can place his eyes. His mouth twitches from a smile to a straight face. 'I know it… He's cheating on me… with Lucy and he has the nerve to tell me now!' Your thoughts run wild with obscure images of Lucy and Al on the desk, stark naked in poses unknown to man. You shudder at the thought and at how wild your imagination can get sometimes.  
"I have something to tell you"

Your smile falters and you are about to slap his face.  
"He holds out a bouquet of flowers mixed with different flowers lilies, lavender stems, roses, pink ones, blue ones and a rainbow of other coloured flowers.

"What's this…?" You presume it is part of the apology he was about to make.  
He places the flowers down on the ground and before you know it he gets down in one knee, pulls out a ring and says:  
"Will you marry me, I love you so much and if it weren't for you I don't know how I would have continued through my insanity. I love you for all that you are and I never want to let you go."  
You can feel your tears burning up inside of you, the pit of your stomach has filled with a million butterflies and you feel your heart beat rising, louder and faster.

"Yes, yes Alfendi. Yes, of course!"  
Al stands up and places his hand on your cheek you feel the warmth of his hand on your face,  
"Yes, of course. I mean, why wouldn't I"

His nose brushes against your cheek as he leans in for a kiss. As he holds you in a tight embrace his tongue moves against your own, playfully teasing you, after a few minutes he pulls away.  
"Let's get married tomorrow, just the two of us. We don't need a big ceremony because it's just you who is the important one but if you don't want a small wedding I guess then…"  
"I would like that, a small wedding sounds nice" you reply before he finished his sentence.  
He smiles and trips you over, holding your back so you lay helpless in his arms as he kisses you harder than before, your tongues wrestle while he pretends to drop you once or twice.  
He pulls you up and puts the ring on your finger. You stand and admire the massive diamond on the ring.

"Wow" you mutter under your breath.  
"Hmm? Oh, is it too much?"  
"No, no, not at all… But weren't you supposed to be working today"  
"Oh blast, I promised Lucy I would be back before 3 o'clock, I'm sorry but this seemed like the best time to ask"  
You smile a warm smile towards Al and considered his thoughtfulness, he didn't have to skip work right now and you know how important his job is to him.  
"Well, I can't say that I approve of this…"  
You state sarcastically, "… I guess you'll have to make it up to me later then?"  
You wink at Alfendi and he puts his hand to his chin pretending to consider your offer.

"Fine, 7 pm at our favorite restaurant and then at 8 we'll go see a movie and afterwards… we could come back here" he winks back.  
"How does that fare?" (Fair? Idk)  
"Alright, that's a start I suppose"  
You giggle at his facial expression which turns into a seductive smirk.  
"I must be off now, don't want to be late"  
"Bye darling"  
"Bye Future Mrs. Layton"  
As he hops into his car and drives away you can feel your chest thumping.  
'Future Mrs. Layton…' You stand there stunned at the choice of his words. 'I like it' you think to yourself…


End file.
